Vacuum pumps of the type addressed here are known. They have a rotor consisting of metal, usually sintered metal, which can be set in rotation by a drive shaft. The rotor disposed in a housing is in engagement with a blade which slides along a contour ring. The rotor consists of several individual parts which are removably connected to one another. It has been shown that the rotor has great inertia due to its weight, whereby the power consumption of the vacuum pump is undesirably high. The rotor furthermore has a massive and expensive structure.